


Somewhere Only We Know

by ushioK



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: AO3不會數中文字數, M/M, Other, TG快點回來！, 如果TG停播了..., 酒吧
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushioK/pseuds/ushioK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果，TG停播了。傑瑞米與詹姆斯還有一個計劃：他們要開一間全世界最棒的酒吧！</p><p>※中文字數：3353字</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> 免責聲明：這個故事純為虛構，與實際情況無關。  
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based on TV personas, and not meant to represent the thoughts or actions of real people.

「這次的事件我們也覺得很遺憾。」

辦公桌對側，傑瑞米癟了一下嘴，以聳肩代替回答，眼神落在桌面另一角。

這個動作對在他面前那位西裝筆挺的男人而言並不意外。他看多了傑瑞米這種不可置否又不願承認的表情。

而他一心只想將他的工作順利完成，面對的是自信又牙尖嘴利的傑瑞米，儘管自己能穩坐總監大位也不是省油的燈，這個當下仍讓他有些不安。

畢竟他正在執行一向困難的工作，於工於私都困難的工作。

關於離職。

於是他並不想多增加什麼旁枝末節的事，只管繼續將官方辭令接下去，只管將這件事了結就好。

「多年來感謝你所做的一切付出，我們一直合作的很愉快…」

句子停在傑瑞米射過來的銳利眼神中，帶著嘲弄，讓他別開眼。

他知道這句話有多虛偽。

長久以來他們的合作一直都不算愉快，傑瑞米那管不住的大嘴時不時就為大夥帶來各式災禍。在那些龐大的商業利益與影響力之下，他們不得不處處為他善後、辯解，但當問題累計到超乎負荷時，唯一能做的也只剩下做出選擇。

這是一個困難的決定，為此公司裡所有管理人員不知道開了多少次會、起了多少次辯論，約談了不知道多少相關人士後才有了定案。

過程中，他至始至終都站在要處理掉傑瑞米這個大麻煩這邊，他知道這個問題不能繼續下去，受到傷害的人已經太多，是該時候有個停損點了。

就算他的決定最終獲得支持，現在獨自面對傑瑞米時，他仍感覺到些許罪惡。不可否認傑瑞米的付出，不可否認傑瑞米帶來的效益，如果不看那些行為問題，他知道傑瑞米不可否認真的是個天才。

為了掩蓋自己的尷尬，他假裝把注意力放在面前一小疊文件上。

「關於離職合約，請你先仔細看過，如果沒其他問題，請在上面簽字。」

他假裝正從面前那一小疊文件中尋找自己要的那一份，其實他早就把所有文件整齊排好，也早就知道他要拿的那份在哪裡，只是唯有如此，才能讓他稍微覺得自己不是個冷血炒人魷魚的渾蛋。

手邊的動作卻在傑瑞米突如其來一句他未想過在這時候談論的問題中停下。

「他們兩個呢？他們能繼續留下來嗎？」

對傑瑞米而言，詹姆斯與理查的去留似乎比自己的處境還要重要。他知道自己非走不可，但他們兩人呢？不能因為他自己的行為就將兩人受到牽連。

這個問題讓他放下文件，抬起頭，做了一次深呼吸。

「我們不會主動解除與他們兩人的合約。」

傑瑞米點點頭，他很高興聽到這個消息。

「哈蒙德先生仍在考慮去留。梅先生…他上週跟我談過了。」

銳利的直覺讓傑瑞米一聽就知道事情不太對勁，他知道眼前這人將有非常重要的事會告訴他，所以直瞪住那張顯得有些困窘的臉。

他今天真的沒打算要跟傑瑞米談這個，他不想把事情弄得更複雜。在心底考慮著是否該將整個情況透露的同時，傑瑞米直揪住他的眼神讓他明白其實別無選擇。

於是他嘆了口氣。

「事實上…」

最後他選擇噤聲，直接開啟抽屜，從中拿出一份文件放置推向傑瑞米面前。

在這份文件前，傑瑞米瞪大了眼。他很少露出如此震驚的表情，帶著濃濃的不解，因為他認得這份文件。正是他將簽下的一樣的文件。

上面有著他熟悉萬分的屬名。

詹姆斯丹尼爾梅。

為什麼？

突然間，一個畫面閃過傑瑞米的腦海，那是五天前一個悶熱的夜晚，詹姆斯約他在他們常去的小酒館晚餐時的畫面。

自他被停職之後，詹姆斯首次的主動邀約，也是他們首次單獨見面。

那只是一個很平常的夜晚，如同曾經他們每一次的晚餐，吃飯、喝酒，閒扯些生活中無關痛癢的小事，或關於政治，或關於理查的壞話。

他們誰也沒聊到這次停職與節目停播的事，沒講到事件帶來的多大損失，當然也沒講到關於任何一切的未來，只有一下子，當詹姆斯將手裡玻璃杯裡最後一口啤酒吞下時，一個沒頭沒腦的開頭。

「也該是時候了。」

傑瑞米頓了一下。

「…什麼？」

「我們的酒吧。該是時候了。」

他笑了，笑詹姆斯臉上理所當然的表情。

這件事他們已經說了好多年了，說未來的一天他們將開設一個最世界最完美的酒吧，而這酒吧之所以完美之處就在於不接待任何客人，沒有鬧事的酒鬼、沒有整夜泡不到馬子的魯蛇，沒有叫囂的年輕人。

只有他們兩人。

只有他們兩人才完美的酒吧。

「我要把吧台放在這個地方。」

詹姆斯轉過身，指著大門的方向。

「詹姆斯你這個白痴，沒有人會把吧台放在門口。」

面對他的質疑，詹姆斯一臉認真。

「吧台放在門口，一進門就不需要等了。」

眼神落在傑瑞米臉上。溫柔的，帶有笑意的。

「…對，就不用等了。」

那個眼神讓他心底漾起暖意，就像每次一談起這個話題，他就知道不管怎麼樣，詹姆斯總會在他身邊一樣。

詹姆斯總會在他身邊，不管他去了哪裡。他們還有著他們的約定，所以詹姆斯一定會在他身邊。

就像現在放在他面前這張文件，突然間他完全明白當時在詹姆斯眼底除了溫柔之外的另一個東西。

堅定。

所以當他在文件上簽下自己的名字時，嘴角是掛著一個淺淺微笑的。

最後，理查選擇留下，他們三人的搭擋正式成為歷史。

接下來的半年，傑瑞米好好的放了自己一個長假，他依舊不回應任何訪問也不回答任何問題，讓經紀人把所有工作邀約推掉，也沒急著跟任何一家前來洽談的電視台簽約。

只是專心享受生活。

他覺得自己在工作裡忙了那麼大半輩子，也該是時候好好休息一下了。他沒主動跟誰聯絡，也沒主動約誰一起做些什麼，順其自然的過著每個接下來的日子。

雖沒明說，他其實知道自己在等一個人。他真不知道那個人去哪裡了，也不知道那個人過的好不好。他很在意，但他不想刻意的主動跟那個人聯絡，或許心底總是覺得有所虧欠。

在任何方面上。

所以當手機在那個下午響起清脆的簡訊聲，而他看到那個人的名字清楚印在螢幕上時，得先做上幾個深呼吸才能穩住顫抖的手開啟。

裡面只有一個時間，晚上六點半，與一個地址，看起來在倫敦南部。

看了看手錶，顯示下午一點剛過一刻，他已經等不急六點半的到來。他完全不知道自己是怎麼渡完這整個下午，等他終於坐上駕駛座時，初冬的太陽已經留下昏暗的天空。

那是一個很奇怪的地方，在倫敦的最南邊，跟隨導航指示離開主要道路，穿過幾個小型住宅區，拐進小徑，再拐進小徑的小徑，最後來到一片寬闊的牧場，草地上只有一棟木造農舍，從窗內透出亮光。

他有些遲疑的來到門前，敲了幾聲，隨即聽到自己再熟悉不過的嗓音應了門，他他直接進來。

實木大門有些沉，使了些勁推開後，印入眼簾的是一座咖啡色吧台，及吧台後面一整面酒櫃。

還有站在吧台中張著雙手歡迎他的詹姆斯。

「今天要喝點什麼呢？克拉克森先生。」

不知道為什麼，這一個畫面讓他的鼻子有點酸，還讓眼淚開始在眼眶中匯集。他別過頭，快速用手指抹去隨時將掉出的淚水，只要三步就能來到吧台前坐下。

詹姆斯說的對，只要將吧台放在門前，就不需要等待。

不需要等待，不管是酒還是你。

「隨你吧！隨你要給我什麼。」

「好的，克拉克森先生。」

看著以熟練手法削檸檬的詹姆斯，傑瑞米突然覺得有些茫然，好像這一切都只是個不真實的夢境，美好的讓先前六個月的煩躁化成灰燼。

仔細想想，一直以來他所期待的，就是現在正在他眼前的這一幕。

他知道詹姆斯回來了，正如他一直相信詹姆斯一定會在他身邊一樣。他們終於有了自己的小酒吧，全世界最完美的小酒吧。

「有什麼需要嗎？克拉克森先生。」

發覺到他的視線，詹姆斯抬起頭來，表現出一貫的優雅。

我需要你…

話還沒出口，一陣敲門聲打破兩人間存在的安逸。像是突然從夢境中醒了過來。像是終於被拉回現實。

這讓傑瑞米皺起眉。

大門就在他身後，三步遠的地方。他有些猶豫，隱約認為當門被開啟之後，讓他深愛的這一切就會同肥皂泡泡般爆裂。

但詹姆斯給了他一個鼓勵的眼神，他相信詹姆斯，他決定去開門。

門後站的是理查，對他晃了晃手中一大袋各式口味的薯片。

傑瑞米有些疑惑。

「呃…我聽說你們的酒吧開張了。」

理查低下頭，將袋子遞到他面前。

「只是想來說聲恭喜…，說完就走，我知道這是你們的酒吧，你們不歡迎其他人。」

輕笑了幾聲，來掩飾自己的不自在。

在他面前，傑瑞米並沒有接下袋子，而是盯著他瞧，曾經當三人聚在一起時的安全感慢慢將他整個人包圍，那是他這六個月來從未想到過、幾乎要忘記了的感覺。

「來吧，進來喝一杯。」

於是抓住理查的手臂，稍使力將他往門裡拉。

「我還是算了吧，這是你們的酒吧。」

「說什麼傻話，你不是外人。對吧？」

回過頭，詹姆斯臉上的笑意同意他的說法。

這一刻他終於明白，他需要的早就不是做一個無人能敵的節目，而是讓他們三個人能夠在一起。就好了。

我需要你們。他想。

而幸好，最後他還有這個地方。

屬於”他們”的小酒吧。

仔細想想，一直以來他所期待的，就是現在正在他眼前的這一幕。

而他正處在其中。

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇故事對我而言完全是個意外…  
> TG停播這件事讓我的心情差透了，事件爆出的兩天後，我走在路上，突然就構思出這個故事。  
> 這是我第一次寫JC&JM的配對，我從未想過關於這對的故事，甚至從未想過自己有天會寫這對的故事，但事情就這麼發生了，說也其怪，創作過程非常順暢，就連平時寫我的本命JM&RH時都沒有這麼順暢。(汗  
> 這是一個很簡單很短的小故事，感謝你的閱讀，希望你會喜歡！
> 
> 最後我要說的是：TG快點回來吧！！！


End file.
